


Doll

by Rosey_heart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_heart/pseuds/Rosey_heart
Summary: Atem is having secret doubts about his new life only to come across a peculiar doll that he cannot help feeling attach to. Atem x Doll-reader





	Doll

  
Xxx  
The night of haunts was finally here, and the gang was at a youth community center helping Bakura to set up a room in a haunted house he had been wanting to participate in all year long. He begged for his friends help with the set up and offered pizza and horror movies at his house after the event was over. The haunted house had ten rooms each decorated differently by a different person. At the last moment someone was too sick to decorate their room and Bakura was next on the wait list. His theme for the room, hunted dolls.

"Bakura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Joey. What is it?"

Joey pointed to a plastic doll with no eyes and messy hair that Tea was placing next to a wood one with sunken eyes and a black dress. and asked, "Why?" Tristan came in with a box of more dolls saying, "Ignore him Bakura. It wouldn't matter what you chose. Clowns, witches, zombies, or spiders, it's all the same to this scaredy-cat."

"He said that they're haunted! And we are just touching them like no big deal! What if we get cursed!"

"Oh, no worries there Joey, I already set up the curse dolls in this case." Bakura smiled proudly as his hand motioned over a glass display case filled with different size dolls. Joey Blinked at the boy then turned on his heel to walk out of the room. Tea rolled her eyes as she called out that he was only kidding. Before Joey could make it out the door Yugi and Atem blocked the door with a large room table.

"Joey! It's a good thing you're here! Help us with this." Yugi panted. Seeing his little buddy struggling Joey got on one side and helped carry the table in. The table was made out of a black heavy wood that shone. Behind Yugi, Duke came in with a chair that match the table. "Why is this table so heavy!" Joey cried as they made it to the center of the room and set it down on a blood red carpet with a gold trim.

Tea walked up to the table with instructions on how to set up the table and asked, "Bakura, why are these instructions so, strict? Every detail has a 'must', 'do not', and 'warning'."

"Well, I was kidding about the dolls in the glass case. Those are just regular haunted dolls that I've been collecting, but I do have one that is supposed to be cursed." The group turned as a large wooden crate was wheeled into the room. Bakura stepped out from behind and open it. There standing in the box surrounded by red velvet was a life size porcelain doll. Atem felt a breath catching in his throat as Bakura lifted a cloth that protected her face. "Oh!" Tea gasped. "She so beautiful!"

"And so, life like." Duke said as he stared at it then asked, "She really is a doll, right? Not a girl dressed up as one to frighten people."

"She really is a doll and that table with all the trimmings are her belongings. My neighbor heard about my project and asked if I could display her here. They said that the doll was feeling lonely."

Atem walked forward to get a better look but Bakura stopped him saying, "Careful, according to the rules you have to ask for permission to get close to her or do anything with her.

"Or what? What will happen?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but that's what I read on the list I was given to care for her for tonight." Atem gazed at the doll's cold glass eyes and asked, "May I approach you, Miss?"

The air stilled then Joey cried out as he pointed to a battery-operated candle. The small yellow light blinked twice and Bakura explained that the candle was how she talks to people. Two blinks were a yes and three no.

"What a fun game!" Yugi cried. Atem stood staring into the doll' face as he wondered why he was so captivated by her. She was very beautiful to him but she wasn't real. Still he could sense that she to was watching him. There was something in her eyes that showed she was cognizance of her surroundings. Atem felt claustrophobic for her and wanted her out of her wooden prison.

"Bakura, would you mind if I took her out of the crate and placed her in her seat?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders saying, "It's not up to me, you'll have to ask her."

"What is her name?" Tea asked as she admired the dress the doll had on.

"Don't know. I've tired asking her, but she wouldn't answer. I think she can only answer yes or no questions."

"Guys, it's a doll." Tristan spoke up. He looked at his wrist to check the time and pointed out if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't be finished in time for the hunted house. Yugi help Tea finish setting up the table while Tristan and Joey (reluctantly) finished unpacking all the other dolls. Duke was in charge of the lighting and mood music in the room. Atem felt his friends move around the room with their task and knew that he should be helping but he couldn't stop looking at the beautiful doll.

There was a lonely look in the glass eyes that reminded him of his own loneliness when he lived in the puzzle. Six months had passed since he began living in his body and given a second chance at life. Well, more like forced to live a second life since Kaiba refused to lose the only person he consider a true rival. He adjusted well into his new life with help from Yugi, but there were times when he felt out of place. It was selfish, but there were times he wished that Kaiba would have let him go into the after-life after his defeat against Yugi.

_"So, you are like me. You feel like you have no place to belong to."_

Atem jumped at the voice in his head and looked over at Yugi. The boy was laughing at something Tea was saying. But he should have known it couldn't have been Yugi. They haven't shared the same mind since he became his own person. His violet eyes glanced back at the doll's who's light pink lips were slightly turned up in a smile. Or were they like that before and he just now noticed?

"Atem? I was wondering," Bakura said not minding that the boy was not looking at him as he spoke, "would you like to care for her for the evening. I mean it would be up to her in the end, but she seems to like you."

Atem nodded and asked, "May I care for you this evening?" The light blinked twice. Bakura patted Atem on the shoulder and gave him the list of rules of do's and don'ts.

"Alright, we are good to go on the music and I brought in a smoke machine to add a touch more eeriness."

"Right, cause the room wasn't creepy enough." Joey muttered.

"Tea and I are finished with the table and Tristan just took out the last box out of the room." Yugi said.

"Great, thank you everyone for your help." Bakura turned to Atem. "All there is left to do is to seat the guest of honor." Atem cleared his throat as his hands began to sweat. _Why am I so nervous? It's just a doll. An object made out of Porcelain. Its not a real girl._ "May I carry you to your seat?" Nothing. Atem asked again but no reply came.

"I said it before its just a doll. The candle's battery must have died."

"Tristan, there were never any batteries in there." Tea whispered to him. "The list said not to put any for safety."

"Ask again." Bakura said as he watched the doll's face.

Atem stared at the doll wondering what he did wrong or what he could do better. He wished the doll had a name he could address her by. His eyes scan over the elegant party dress she had on. If she was living, he would imagine her coming from a high-class family with servants waiting on her hand and...

Atem bow to the doll and asked, "May I seat you in your seat, my lady." The candle on the table blinked yes and Atem walked forward and carefully carried the doll in his arms. Joey and Tristan went to get the box out of the room.

When Atem set the doll carefully on the chair Tea stepped forward with a bow and asked her if she could help fix her hair and dress. The doll said yes. As Tea tended to the doll Bakura explain to Atem that he would have to sit in the small room next to the one they were in. Hot to warm tea must always be in her cup. A new plate of sweets offered every thirty minutes and if he hears the bell on the table ring, he must answer. "I know it's a lot to do and not very exciting. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Atem looked back over at the doll. Her eyes now seemed to be begging him to stay with her. He kept telling himself that she was not real but felt that if he changed his mind, she would be disappointed. "Yes, I sure. I'll stay with her the whole evening."

Xxx

Two hours had gone by and Atem followed each detail on the list. He watched the room through a camera to make sure nobody messed with the room or break any rules. People loved asking the pretty doll questions and watching the light say yes or no. Atem noticed that strange mishaps would occur if people did something without asking for her permission. When the crowd died down Atem walked out of his room to check on the tea and change the sweets on the table. "My lady, may I tend to you?"

He smiled when the light blinked twice. He put fresh tea in the cup and set down a new plate and removed the old one. He glanced down at the doll and was shock to see that her cheeks appeared to be wet. "Did someone spill water on you!" The light blinked no.

"Is it coming from your eyes?" _Yes._

Atem noticed a white handkerchief with yellow flowers stitched on one side. "May I dry your face with this, my lady." _Yes._

He picked up the cloth then slowly wiped her rosy cheeks and under her chin. _If she is a doll how can she have tears?_ When he finished, he saw the light slowly flashed on and off. He watch the light trying to understand what was happening when he realized that she was thanking him. "Your welcome." He smiled at her, then added, "I am supposed to care for you tonight, my lady. I wish you could tell me what upset you so much to make you cry. Nobody bothered you, did they?"

_No._

He nodded then knelt before the doll and touch a hand that was resting on her lap. He pulled back remembering that he forgot to ask if he could touch her. "I'm sorry, may I hold your hand?" _Yes._ Atem looked away from the light and gently took her hand in his. He noticed how dainty her fingers were even in his hands. Long and slender and perfect. All that was missing was the warmth of blood pulsing under soft skin. "You have lovely hands my lady." He said as a thumb rubbed the top.

His eyes refused to look up at her face as he caressed her hand. "My lady, can I stay a while with you? The next group will be a while and I would like to chat with you." The candle glowed, and he remained kneeling as he talked to her.

He told her a bit about his past, about how his trip to the after life was postpone and how he was feeling disjointed. He didn't notice the time that went by as he talked or that the doors to the room closing and locking. When he finished talking about himself, he started to ask her questions. The candle blinked in a code that Atem was able to figure out right away. He knew where she was from, what her age was and finally her name. "Y/n, or should I say lady y/n?" The candle blinked no and Atem could see laughter in her eyes. "Very, well, just y/n then."

The candle began to blink, _Atem, I'm happy to spend this time talking with you. Thank you for being my caretaker._

"I should be thanking you for letting me."

_You're not afraid? Do you doubt that I am really talking to you?_

"I've seen stranger things. I'm one of them." The light blinked rapidly to show laughter.

_You are certainly different. A man given a second life while I never had one of my own._

Atem bowed his head ashamed that wanted she  said was true. He had been given a great gift that doll clearly longed for. She had told him how many times she was almost abandoned or broken by carelessness. Her existence depended on whom ever owned her. Her power to curse was nothing more than a rouse to defend herself, but as time went people saw it a nothing more than a party trick.

"Y/N, what are you really a doll or something more to you?"

The room grew heavy with silence. It was a rule that no one was to ask that question, but Atem felt he needed to know. "Please, Y/N. I promise not to tell anyone. I need to know with what I have fallen for."

_You have fallen for me? A doll? Are you mad?_

"It's possible that overstaying my time here has come to that, but I can not help feeling a connection with you from the moment I saw you. I feel and know your loneliness. I know what it is like not to have a true identity, but I had someone to pull me out of that darkness. I wish to do the same for you."

_You are different from me. You were once and again, living. I am not or ever will be living._

"Then why can I see emotions in your eyes?"

_You see what you wish._

"No, there is some part of you that is real." Atem stood up and walked away as he ran a hand through his wild hair. Was he going crazy? The emotions he had for her felt real and right. But like she said, she was a doll. A none living object. This was just a game. A silly game perfect for this night of tricks and illusions. He was taking the game too far. He had to stop before he makes a fool of himself.

Atem went back to the table to change the tea and sweets again. He didn't look at the doll as he try to finish his task quickly. The light blinked at him, but he ignored it. He had to get out of the room and tell Bakura that he was done for the night. A low humming noise filled his ears and he saw the light bulb burn a deadly glow. He turned to the doll and saw anger burning in those eyes.

"Why are you angry with me? You said it yourself. You're not real. No matter how much I wish you were you never will be!"

_So that's it! You're giving up? You said that you fallen for me or was that a lie._

"No, its not. But I have to know what you are and how this is possible."

_It is possible because my creator made me with all his love. Every ounce of his life poured into me but it was not enough to make me real. He died wishing for me to be able to communicate with him. But I never could, it was cousin that figured out the candle when she inherited me._

"So you do have your own will."

_I am still a doll. A doll is nothing more than an object that you, a person of substance, can impose your will on. I am as alive as you make me to be._

"But you tears, they were real, and I did not want you to cry."

_Left overs from a pass owner. Living emotions have a strong energy that do not fade quickly._

Atem stared at the doll. This life size creation made of ceramic design to look human. There was not a flaw to her. For a doll she was clever and knowledgeable, but there was a vulnerable side to her as well. _If only she was real._ His memory then recalled and old Greek myth about a man who had also fallen for a girl who was nothing more than clay. He bit his lip thinking of what the man had to do to make the girl real. It was crazy, but he wanted to give his idea a try. Though he didn't have the goddess of love to aid him he was technically consider one.

Atem chuckled as he shook his head, "I must be going crazy." He went down on a knee and asked smoothly, "Y/N, may I kiss you?" The doll did not reply right away, but by the way the candle glowed he could sense that she was hesitant. _Yes._

Atem smiled at Y/N and kiss the cold painted lips. It was small and did not last long but the doll could feel the longing in his heart for her. The silly boy had only known her for a few hours and was okay with investing his emotion in her. Once, someone else promised to do the same, but a happy ending was never meant for her, a doll. She was simply a thing to be passed on till nobody wanted her.

Atem pulled back and stared at the girl hoping that maybe something would happen. However, the doll stayed a doll. He choked back his disappointment and asked if he could kiss her again. Y/N said yes and Atem put a bit more passion in this kiss. Y/N could feel desperation behind the passion in the kiss. She felt worried that the living boy was becoming so distraught with each kiss he placed on her cold form. She reminded herself that she was just a lifeless thing that shouldn't concern herself with the troublesome feelings this boy was having. After the third kiss, however, she felt she had to say something.

" _Atem, you must stop. You are only upsetting yourself."_

The boy pulled away and fell to his knees. So that was it. There was nothing he could do to make her real, but maybe Kaiba could. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he thought of how to approach the CEO on the matter. Y/N watched as the tears fell down in heavy drops from his face. This was a first for her. She seen people cry for all sorts of reason. Sometimes she was the cause of it when they didn't play by her rules. But Atem respected her and the rules and was now crying for her to be real.

She could remember the owners who had told her they wished for her to be real, but it was just a passing comment. None of them truly desired it since it would mean they could not impose their will on her. As she watched the boy, she wonder why he wanted her to be living. Wasn't she better this way?

The doll had stopped wishing for life long ago but now she began to desire it if it meant she could be with him. She thought about how she would move from her chair and wrap her arms around him. How she would kiss his tears away then return his passionate kiss with one of her own on his soft lips. Again, her own tears fell from her eyes. Where they came from, she did not know, but they were hers. _Please, if anyone can hear me. Please, let me be real._

A hot tear rolled out of her eye as she beg the universe to at least let her move so that she could comfort the boy. _A minute or two, I'll take it. Real or clay, please oh god, let me go to him!_ The tears that fell from her eyes began to feel searing hot. Her porcelain skin felt dry. Like it could crack at a single touch. _If I am to be destroy then do it but let me be with him. The fool has fallen for me and I-,_ she looked down at Atem who was hugging his chest as he tried to think of what to tell Bakura and the owner, _I've fallen for him too._

Atem knew that he had lost it. There was no way Kaiba would help him and he couldn't just take her away from Bakura. He tried to tell himself that it was his pride getting in the way again. There was no way he could love something that was none living, and it couldn't love him back. He needed to go. He needed to find a way to return to the afterlife. Yugi would be disappointed but he would understand. If Kaiba needed a rival Yugi was good enough to fill that role. "This is crazy!" He laughed out, "I've fallen in love with a doll."

"I know, but that's okay. I love you too."

Atem looked up from the floor and saw Y/N's face filled with cracks. He rushed to her. His hands hovered over her crack face but did not touch fearing that she would fall completely apart. "Y/N."

"It's okay Atem. I'm happy to tell you for myself how I feel."

"Y/N, does it hurt?"

"No, it's strange, but I'm not in pain." Atem watched as a large piece fell from her cheek. His eyes narrowed when he thought he saw something underneath. "Y/N, may I stroke your cheek?"

"Yes."

Atem watch carefully as his hand brushed off more of the ceramic off the side of her face. His throat tighten when soft skin peeked out from the shell. He stared into her eyes and saw that they were no longer glass. "Y/n, can you close your eyes?" The girl obeyed and Atem gently moved all of the ceramic off her face. When he moved to her lips, he used his thumb to wipe of what little was left. The girl sighed at the touch then gasped when she felt her real first kiss.

Atem couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what they felt like against his and if they were really real. Y/n wrapped her arms around Atem's neck pulling him closer. Their lips moved slowly as they fumble through what felt right or awkward. Neither minded how clumsy their first kiss was. A miracle was made, and they would cherish it.

Y/N felt the rest of her old form fall away to dust as warmth filled her body. _So, this is what it is like to have blood flowing just under the skin. That pounding in my chest must be my heart._ She placed a hand over Atem's chest and began moving it around. Atem pulled back from the kiss to breathe and to ask what she was doing. She blushed and told him that she was looking for his heart beat. "I want to know if it feels like mine." Atem smiled at her and guided her hand to the right spot.

"It's fast." She breathed. She then looked up at him with worry. "Is it supposed to go that fast?"

The boy chuckled and touched her cheek. "Yes, it's just showing you how I feel. I love you Y/N."

The girl gasped as she felt hers go faster. She smiled at him as she felt herself glowing all over. "I love you too Atem." The boy smiled at her than pulled her out of the chair then swept her off her feet. "Atem! What are you doing!"

"I am taking you home with me but first I better explain to Bakura what happen."

Xxx

Bakura didn't know what to say or how to explain what had happen to the owner of the once cursed doll. The truth was strange even to him, but he was happy for the pair. "When it comes to us its never a dull moment." He sighed as he texted Yugi and the others, who were already at his house, that Atem would not be joining them that evening.

Atem left as soon as he was done talking to Bakura and took Y/N back to the game shop. Grandpa wasn't home, so he would have to wait till morning to explain that Y/N would be staying with them for a while. The girl walked slowly around his room looking at all his possessions. Atem could see that she was also getting used to having her body move without breaking. She was flipping through a book on his desk when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped but then relax in his hold. He kissed her neck making the girl shiver with delight.

"Are you tired?" He asked as he kissed her neck again.

"No, at least I don't think I am." Atem nodded and understood what she meant. The first two months Yugi had him on a strict eating and sleep schedule to help him understand his body's needs. He made her a light snack and gave her some clothes to sleep in. While she change, he went to get a sleeping bag for himself.

When the girl saw Atem unroll the bundle she asked, "What is that?"

"A sleeping bag. I'll sleep on the floor, so you can take the bed." Atem saw her dishearten at the plan and asked if she wanted to share the bed.

"Please, I'm not used to sleeping in a bed by myself. What if I fall and...break?" Y/N felt his arms around her. She felt his skin on hers and remembered that she was no longer breakable.

"That won't happen because I won't let it."

She smiled at him saying, "You're sweet, but I just remembered that I can't break anymore." She reached up and touch his face. She loved the way his skin felt under her hands and how his body heat could warm her by being in his arms. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I remember how I felt when I came back. I used to fear that I would fade away even though I knew it was not possible." He said softly. As he held her, he looked over the room Yugi's grandfather had cleared out for him. It may be selfish to say that Y/N had to live with him, but he was responsible for her being alive. He would need to look over his account tomorrow and think about moving out. One of the benefits of being Kaiba's archrival was that it paid very well. Since he didn't need or want anything, he had a lot saved up. But that was tomorrows task, right now he needed to get Y/N to bed.

She giggled as he picked her up in his arms. The pretty girl loved how he could carry her around so easily and wrapped her small hands around his neck and kissed him again on his cheek making him blush lightly. Atem laid her down on the bed then went to turn off the light. He stopped when he remembered that the first few nights, he had stayed in Yugi's room the had darkness bothered him. _Yugi had to put up with a lot with me and all I thought about these few months was leaving._ He knew that Yugi would never complain to him since he was busy helping him adjust. He added talking to Yugi to his list of things to do as he got out a night light from his desk that Yugi put in there just in case.

Y/n was happy to see that the room wouldn't be completely dark and waited anxiously for Atem to join her in bed. When he did, he kissed her on the head and pulled her back close to his chest. They said good night to each other but sleep never came for them.

Sleep didn't come in twenty minutes.

Or thirty minutes.

Or forty minutes.

Or an hour.

The girl turned in the bed to face Atem who had his eyes closed but was still not asleep. "Atem?"

"Mm?"

"Are you asleep?" He opened his eyes at her and shook his head. "Is sleep always this hard?"

"Sometimes, but you'll get use to it and even learn to like it." The girl nodded her head saying, "I can understand that. I like being in bed with you." Atem blushed hard at her words and knew what she was saying, but his mind went elsewhere for a second. The girl touched his chest but frowned at the cloth that was stealing some of his heat. Not thinking much of it she slide her hand under Atem's shirt making him jump. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No." He said laughing nervously. "I was just surprised." He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the direction of the laundry basket. Y/N eyes travel over his chest and saw how fit he looked. Being a doll, girls or women mainly owned her. Any of the men who cared for her kept her in a different place, so they never undressed in front of her. She knew they had different parts, but she never seen it for herself.

Atem laid down and watch as Y/N hands ran over his chest. He tried to breathe normally as she boldly climbed on top of him. _She doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't know._ He had to repeat dose words as he felt himself getting excited at the delicate beauty above him. The moonlight from the outside shone into the room and illuminated around her form giving her an angelic aura. He was just about to pull her down for a kiss when she swept her hair to one side and bent forward to kiss the middle of his chest. Atem gasped out and moaned when he felt her tongue run over his right pec just gazing his nipple. He swallowed hard as he wonder if she really didn't know what she was doing.

The truth was that she did, and she didn't. Her second owner was a couple who had committed the same act in front of her one night in the heat of the moment. They were both women, but she figured what they did would work with a man too. Y/N kissed her way up to his neck and found a sweet spot that really made him moan. She gave it one last lick before sucking onto the skin. When Atem felt her marking him he wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them so that he was on top. He kissed her cute lips as he grinded into her. She felt so perfect against him, but grew annoyed with the fabric that kept him from her. Y/N love how his lips felt on her and was left wanting more from him when Atem pulled away. He pulled her to sit up on the bed, "Can I take this off of you." He asked heatedly as he tugged at her shirt. She nodded and put her arms over her head as he carefully pulled the shirt off. He was expecting to see a bra, but the thing about dolls is they didn't wear one.

The girl bit her lip as the boy stared at her perky mounds with perfectly hard nipples that had never been touched. "Atem?" She said when he didn't move or say a thing. His violet eyes looked up into hers, "May I touch you here, Y/N?"

She nodded at him and shivered as his hand caressed one her breast. Y/N closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her while his hand continued to feel her. Waiting her closer to him he slid his hand around her back and pressed her to his chest. They both moaned and shudder at the contact of their bare bodies pressing together. His hands grabbed onto her fore arms and he pulled back saying, "You're so beautiful. Can I, have you, my lady?"

The girl blinked at him not understanding the question. "I thought I was already yours?" Atem smiled and shook his head saying "No, I mean. I want to have sex with you." The girl thought in her mind then remember the two women and understood what he wanted. He wanted to be intimate with her. She blushed at the idea and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes, I would like that too."

Atem kissed her as they fell back down into the bed. He groaned as her chest rubbed up against his. He then told her to wait a moment and got out of bed to grab a small bottle of lube and a condom from a stash in a drawer. Joey would gift him one for pretty much every occasion. It was his personal gag gift that was also practical and Atem never threw away a gift. Y/N watch with wonder as he pour the lube onto his fingers.

He turned to her and asked her to remove her shorts then to lay down. Y/N cried out as she felt Atem's fingers stroke her clit making her feel a new kind of heat. Her head turned away as she put a hand to her mouth to soften her wanton cries. Atem smiled down at her as he watched her tremble and moan while his fingers tease her sensitive bud and slid a finger along her slit.

When Y/N let her hand fall away from her mouth he bent down and licked at her bottom lip then suck at it before kissing her passionately. His finger did a small circling motion at her entrance making her open her mouth in a pleasant cry. He sneaked in his slippery muscle into her mouth teasing her even more. She moan into his mouth and slowly moved her tongue with his.

It was all so much. His tongue, his heat, and his fingers. He was giving her so much pleasure that she wanted to give back to him. So, she slid a hand down his firm chest all the way to his lower half to stroke him but was a tad confused when she felt a warm bulged. Atem just was thinking how she was almost ready when he broke from the kiss and fell on her shoulder as her hand gripped his member. Her soft hands slid up and down his staff as she tried to understand what she was touching. She knew it had to be a part of Atem since every time she squeezed or stroke it, he would pant harder against her.

_This must be the part girls don't have._ Y/N rolled on top of him and pulled down his shorts to see what his part looked like. It was strange but she like how Atem acted whenever she touched it. Without thinking she bent down and kiss the base of the staff and Atem let out a deep groan that made her blush. _He really liked that. What would happen if I kissed it some more?_

Atem did his best to control his breathing as Y/N kissed up and down his length then started to use her tongue on him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her and pulled her under him. He gently spread her legs and rubbed his length along her slit. Y/N panted as her body screamed for something that she would only allow Atem to give her. "Y/N, are you ready for me to go inside?"

She nodded not caring what he meant by 'inside'. If it was anything like what he did with his fingers she was sure she would like it. The girl watch as he grabbed a small package and opened it to put something over his member. He picked up the lube again and put a little more over her entrance hoping that it will help make things less painful for her. When he position himself at her opening, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Tell me if you get scared or need me to stop."

Y/N looked at him wondering why she would be scared. He loved her and knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She nodded and felt as Atem pushed into her. She gasped and grabbed onto his arms. _OH! This is what he meant by inside._ Still, she did her best to relax as her walls stretched around him. The pain was there but the lube help him slide in without being too abrasive. When she felt that Atem was all the way in she wiggled her hips and they both breathe out harshly. Atem kissed her lips as he gently rocked into her. Y/N felt like she was melting under the intense heat and sensations that began to cover her body. "Atem." She called out as he sucked at her neck to mark her.

Again, her body screamed for something more. Something not so gentle. Without thinking Y/N squeezed her walls around him making Atem's breath hitch. She blushed as she felt his member twitch inside her. Her head turned to the side as his face came close to her. "My lady," he purred as his member twitched again. "Please, do that again." The girl bit her lip and again squeezed against him. He groan and whispered into her ear how good she felt around him. She gasped when he accidently bucked into her sharply. Atem worried that he had hurt her and was about to go back to his slow pace when Y/N said, "Atem, could...could you do that again?" He looked at her worriedly but nodded and raised himself higher to pull back further before pushing back into her quickly.

Y/N felt her toes curled at the feeling of his body moving in and out of her faster. "Yes, please, don't stop." Atem felt his heart quicken at her request and he began pounding into her. Y/N mewled as she wriggled under him. She licked her lips and bucked up in response to a pleasant shiver that ran through her core. She did it again when Atem cried out and smiled down at her. He bent down and heatedly kiss her then said smoothly, "It feels good when you move with me, my lady." She smiled up at him as her hands moved up his arms and onto his shoulders. She bucked up again and Atem moaned out and started moving into her at a faster pace.

As they moved together Y/N felt a strange heat pool into her and grow hotter and hotter. She cried out his name as the heat erupted and sizzled over sending a wave of pleasure through her body. An odd spasm ran through her as she rested that gave her another wave of pleasure. Atem felt her heat contracting around him and with one more push he released into her as he called out her name.

He bent his head and waited for his heart to calm before pulling out of her. He kissed her temple then whispering, "I love you." She sighed kissing his cheek and replied softly, "I love you too." He gave her one more kiss before moving out of the bed to carefully dispose of the condom. Y/N beamed up at him as he walked back towards her.

"I think I'm tired now." She said making him blush deeply. She giggled and sat up to pull him back into bed with her. Atem sighed happily into more of her kisses and laid back into the plush bedding.

As he held her in his arms, he nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder as he spoke sweetly to her while his fingers ran through her hair. Y/N smiled as her eyes began to feel heavy and put a hand over his heart to feel its calm beats as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Atem watched over her as sleep soon came for him. He prayed that when he woke in the morning the girl would still be there and alive. There was so much he wanted to show and do with her. As he watched her sleep something in his mind told him that as long as they wished it to be, she would remain a person and not a doll.

XXX

 


End file.
